


Rain and Metal

by PostApocolypticAlien



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen, canon divergence/au thing, its sad and angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24055486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PostApocolypticAlien/pseuds/PostApocolypticAlien
Summary: But then she’s coming. Gripping his rain-soaked t-shirt as her muscles grip other parts of him. He is doing this to her and it’s beautiful and wonderful and makes him believe that rain and metal are enough for her after all. That maybe he can be enough for her after all.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Rain and Metal

**Author's Note:**

> Drink every time you read the word against.

Mulder can’t sleep.

The rain taps against the window, sleepy sighs exit her mouth, Mulder watches the clock change to 03:07.

Another sleepless night.

Mulder sighs, untangling himself from her limbs and their bedcovers. Careful not to wake her up, he treads quietly over to the fire exit.

The rain is warm and heavy. Mulder welcomes it, likes it falling down upon him, soaking through his pyjamas. He sits down on the metal steps, looking up towards the clouds; the same clouds looked up to for answers, the same clouds that gave him nothing.

He wonders if she’s looking up at those clouds, too. A thousand miles away. Is she missing him as much as he’s missing her?

He shouldn’t think of her anymore. He has a new life now, they both do. Is she back at Quantico, he wonders. Or is she still working at the Hoover Building, assigned to a desk surrounded by other agents? Assigned to a new partner who doesn’t kill her family members or give her incurable diseases. 

Is she happier?

He’s tortured himself with these very questions for months.

His head leans against the railing.

He’s miserable, lost without her and there’s nobody he can tell.

“Mulder?”

Mulder picks his head up from off the railing. He twists his body around to the direction of the door, to the sound of her voice.

Scully stands there in his t-shirt, her sleep-mussed hair, half in the exit, half out, her expression laced with concern.

“What are you sitting in the rain for?”

“I can’t sleep,” Mulder offers as explanation. He twists back around to the way he was originally facing.

Maybe she’s gone back inside, he thinks. That is until her footsteps beat against the metal and she is sitting down beside him.

“Are you okay?”

Mulder smiles down at the ground, refusing to look at her, scared she might fade away if he does.

“I miss you,” he answers simply.

“Why? I’m right here.” She reaches over towards his chest, a hand pressing against his heart.

He looks down to where her hand is, feeling the heat of it through his thin t-shirt. He glances towards her. She’s worried for him, he doesn’t want her to be worried for him.

He takes her hand, and how real it feels, holding it in his own and brings it towards his forehead, fingers pressing limply against his temple.

“Or are you here?” he asks her.

She smiles sadly, bringing her hand away from his.

“I’m wherever you need me to be.”

Here, he thinks. I need you here. Physically.

“Scully…”

And just in the way he’s saying her name, she understands what he needs.

Her fingers tangle in his hair, the strands shorter than they ever were during their partnership because that’s how the other woman he currently sharing his bed with wants it.

He shuts his eyes against the feeling, allowing the soothing motion to lull him to sleep, his lips parting.

He feels her warm breath against his lips, can smell her scent in their close proximity. He doesn’t dare fall asleep now.

Her lips pressed against his is everything he’s ever dreamed of. Soft and full and he wants more, craves it.

The angel is awkward, he doesn’t quite feel like he can reach all of her, hook onto her.

His hands had previously been clutching onto the step below his body, knuckles turning white with grip.

They instead move to her waist, fitting perfectly in the curve between her ribs and hips. She’s so small and weightless, how easy it is to pick her up and set her on his lap.

Her knees on either side of his hips. Above him, on top of him, he reaches for more from her; their kiss heating up, their tongues exploring new territory and still, he needs more.

His hands move from her waist to the top of her thighs, dancing along the hem of the t-shirt before slipping under.

She’s bare and soft skin beneath and Mulder groans into the kiss, gripping her hips and pulling her down against him, grinds his hardness into her soft centre. She yelps at the contact, momentarily breaking the kiss. 

Mulder uses the moment to look into her eyes, searching, asking, hoping.

She’s beautiful and honest above him. Basked in yellow from the overhead light, setting her hair on fire, the rain is unable to put it out.

She says nothing. Her hands move from their position around his neck to the waistband of his sweats.

Mulder looks down, watching, breathing heavily as her fingers disappear beneath. He groans at the feel of her hand wrapping around him, falling against her shoulder, eyes shutting, inhaling her.

She rises above him, adjusting. He lets out a shaky breath at the feel of his head against her centre. His eyes open but he keeps himself resting against her shoulder, tightening his grip on her hips.

They both let out a mutual sigh as she sinks down onto him.

She’s as warm and wet as the rain that falls down on them. It’s perfect.

He nuzzles his nose into her neck, allowing her to set the pace.

His hands move from her hips to the outside of her thighs, setting her on him better as she begins moving up and down.

It’s bliss. Everything he’s ever dreamed of coming true in this one moment. She’s perfect, wrapping around him, inner muscles gripping him, never letting him go. He could die right now.

The rain covers them, conceals them from anyone that could be peeping. It’s their own secret world here on this fire exit staircase yet how badly does he want to bring her inside and make love to her properly. She deserves more than rain and metal. She deserves soft mattresses, pillows and cushions, and warm duvets. She deserves children that she can care for and a dog that isn’t eaten by a crocodile, leaving only its collar as a memory of its existence. Most of all, she deserves a partner who won’t put her in harm’s way, a lover who will give her more than just rain and metal.

But then she’s coming. Gripping his rain-soaked t-shirt as her muscles grip other parts of him. He is doing this to her and it’s beautiful and wonderful and makes him believe that rain and metal are enough for her after all. That maybe he can be enough for her after all.

“Fox,” a voice different to hers, not hers, calls.

Mulder’s eyes open, head leaning against the railing. He blinks.

“It’s raining,” Diana tells him as if he didn’t already know that. “Come inside before you catch a cold.”

Diana retreats back inside. Scully is nowhere to be found. He’s still hard in his sweats, untouched.

It’s just him, the rain, and the metal staircase. Scully is a thousand miles away from him.

She was never here.


End file.
